Hinata dan Kejahilannya
by Watanabe Niko
Summary: Kini bukan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjadi korban Hinata! Itachi pun ikut terseret di dalamnya/'Kalau kau tidak memilihku akan kupastikan permen karet ini akan berakhir dengan indah dirambutmu.'/Itachi shock/UP UP UP! TAMAT BENERAN/DLDR, R&R :)
1. Naruto

Watanabe Niko Present…..

Kembali membawa cerita Oneshoot…

 **Thanks kepada; Aizen L sousuke, Ayuha chaan, Byakugan no Hime, yudi, Guest, Luqi Kimberly** (yang sudah bersedia meriview fict oneshoot pertamaku yang berjudul kegalauan Naruto hho… dan disini aku akan membuat Naruto semakin Nista. Untuk Naruto-fans mohon jangan menembakku dengan pistol atau apapun itu)

.  
 **Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki dan Boruto Uzumaki**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Warning: EYD ancur, typo dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Depersilahkan menekan tombol back jika tak menyukainya.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

Iris sebiru batu safir itu melebar dan mengerjap berkali-kali berusaha mencerna ucapan yang baru saja dia dengar. Apakah pendengarannya semakin memburuk karena jutsu-jutsu yang sedang dikembangkannya? Oh ayolah… Naruto merasa jutsu itu tidak akan membuatnya tuli dadakan, bayangkan saja. Masa seorang Hokage ke-7 yang disegani seluruh penduduk Konoha dan seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi budeg? Ah baiklah, bahasanya terlalu kasar mari kita perbaiki dan dicetak tebal **Hokage ke-7 TULI!** Oh My God! Tidak bisa bayangkan..

Hinata mengenyitkan dahi melihat suaminya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi sisi telinganya menggeleng kencang dan bergidik geli. Apakah ada seekor serangga yang menempeli telinga Naruto- _kun?_ Hinata tertawa membayangkan itu, namun sepertinya tawa Hinata menarik perhatian Naruto menurunkan telinganya dan menatap horror Hinata.

''Aku hamil lagi Naruto-kun.''

Ini pertanda buruk bagi Naruto.

 **.**  
Watanabe Niko present….

 **.**

''Boruto! Dimana kau?''teriak Naruto. Rona bahagia terpampang jelas diwajah Naruto, Hokage dengan tiga garis dipipinya itu berkeliling desa dengan meneriaki anak sulung kesayangannya yang hobby sekali mengecat patung para Kage. Namun Naruto tak bisa memarahi kelakuan Bolt, mengingat kejahilannya dulu lebih parah darinya. Beberapa warga desa menatap aneh wajah Hokage mereka, ada yang mengenyitkan dahi ada yang tersenyum simpul, maklum dan bahkan saat melewati Akademik seluruh anak-anak disitu menertawakan dirinya dengan sangat keras.

''Kau berisik Tou-ppfftt! Huahaahaa… kenapa dengan wajahmu?!''Boruto tertawa keras seraya memegangi perutnya. Jari telunjuk bocah itu mengarah tepat pada wajah sang Hokage. Naruto terdiam melihat Boruto, kerasukan setan apa dia? Sampai berani menertawakan wajahnya

''Ka-kau akan punya adik Boruto!''Naruto terlihat sangat antusias tanpa mengindahkan tawa Boruto, tiba-tiba Sarada yang bersandar dibelakang Boruto menoleh dan tersenyum melihat wajah Hokage. Dengan kalem Sarada mengeluarkan sebuah kaca kecil dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan pada Naruto. Naruto menatap bingung kaca yang dikasih Sarada. Dengan isyarat Sarada memintanya untuk melihat cermin itu, disampingnya Boruto telah siap dengan sebuah kamera ponsel mennggu momen yang tepat

"Huaaa!"

KLIKK

Tawa Sarada dan Boruto pecah melihat hasil jepretan Boruto, Naruto dengan wajah yang dipoles bedak setebal-tebalnya lalu mascara yang menghiasi bulu mata lentik itu. Kemudian polesan lipstick berbentuk love di bibirnya juga bentuk spiral di kedua pipi tan itu yang dibuat dari lipstick juga. Ditambah jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga matahari yang menghiasi sisi kanan rambutnya. Naruto histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata." Ujar Naruto seraya membuka pelan pintu rumah itu, merasa sangat konyol dengan dandanannya yang tadi Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan duo bocah jahil yang sukses mengambil gambarnya, tapi sungguh! Naruto akan membalas perbuatan Boruto nanti.

"Aaa! Naruto- _kun?_ " sambut Hinata tersenyum sumringah, Naruto menatap ngeri pada sesuatu dibalik tubuh Hinata karena istrinya itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya disana.

"Sebenarnya aku ing-"

"Kau mencari Boruto? Aku senang sekali kau keluar tanpa membereskan dandanan mu itu Naruto- _kun._ "

"Aku terlihat bodoh dimata mereka Hime… bisa kau hapus ini semua?" Tanya Naruto pelan, sepelan mungkin agar Hinata tidak tersinggung karena istrinya itu benar-benar _sensitive_ untuk sekarang.

"Hiks…"

"Ehh?" Naruto kaget dan buru-buru mendekati Hinata, dipeluknya tubuh mungil wanita terhebat dalam hidupnya ini. Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah berkata demikian, pasti sangat menyakiti hati Hinata. Wanita itu semakin kencang terisak dan menangis tersedu-sedu kedua tangan yang tadinya disembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya itu kini terlihat memegang sebuah dress dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Naruto kelabakan dan mengelus rambut Hinata

"Maafkan aku… baiklah sekarang lakukan apa yang kau mau Hime." Ujarnya lembut, tiba-tiba Hinata menyeringai dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Naruto mengenyitkan dahi, jejak air mata di pipi istrinya tiba-tiba hilang dan berganti senyum misterius Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas dan menggeleng, dia sukses terjebak dalam kejahilan Hinata.

Ini kah karmaku karena sikap jahilku dulu _Kami-sama_? Mengapa anak dan istriku begitu kejam menyiksaku?

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada mematikan Bluetooth smart phonenya, senyuman sukses terpancar dibibirnya, photo ini bisa menjadikannya pemenang atas taruhannya bersama ayahnya. Ya… sebuah taruhan untuk mendapatkan wajah bodoh Hokage. Sakura yang mengetahui taruhan antara suami dan anaknya menggelengkan kepala. Namun ia merasa penasaran juga siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang disini.

Disampingnya Boruto telah memasukan handphonenya dan peralatan berlatih lainnya. Boruto menatap Sarada yang sedang bersandar dipohon dan menatapnya bosan, iris biru safir yang didapat dari ayahnya itu memutar dan Boruto menghela nafas.

"Kudengar tadi ayahmu berkata kau akan memiliki adik?"

Boruto menoleh dan mengangkat bahu, tak peduli apapun yang akan dilakukan ayahnya.

"Mengurusku saja tidak becus, bagaimana nanti adikku?" Sarada menatap Boruto _intens_ dan mengalihkan tatapannya saat melihat kilat mata Boruto yang seolah berkata 'Jangan menatapku seperti itu.'

"Setidaknya ayahmu masih sering berkumpul bersamamu. Dibanding ayahku."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." ajak Boruto disertai anggukan oleh Sarada, merekapun berjalan kaki melewati hutan tempat mereka latihan. Dari belakang Sarada menatap sendu punggung Boruto yang terlihat kesepian, betapa sebenarnya sang Hokage selalu menyempatkan waktu untuknya. Kenapa dia tidak juga bersyukur?

Dilain tempat, tepatnya diruang keluarga kediaman Uzumaki Hinata telah tertawa senang saat memakaikan sebuah wig di kepala suaminya. Naruto menatap pantulan wajahnya didepan cermin. Sebuah dress yang berada 7cm diatas lutut berwarna biru laut serta renda-renda yang menghiasi bawah dressnya. Tak lupa sebuah pita dengan ukuran sedang di samping pinggulnya. Juga sebuah wig berwarna kuning yang sedang dihias sebuah pita, wajah yang sudah dioleh sempurna dengan make up dan sepatu kaca berwarna biru laut juga, Naruto mendecih namun buru-buru Naruto berusaha menutupi kejengkelannya, ia tak ingin Hinata menangis dan menambah tingkat kejahilannya.

"Ka-Kau marah," cicit Hinata. Naruto buru-buru menggeleng dan Hinata tersenyum senang. Sambil bersenandung wanita itu mengambil satu buah dress dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Naruto menatap bingung.

"Kau ingin dandan juga?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak ini untuk Boruto." Tertawa renyah Hinata berbalik dan mengambil beberapa alat make-up yang lain, Naruto menyeringai jahat membayangkan wajah Boruto yang tadi tertawa jahat meledeknya.

''Tadaimaa~'' suara buah hati mereka telah menyapa telinga Hinata membuat wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum jahil sementara Naruto yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata selamat hanya meringis.

''Kena kau Boruto.''

''Okaeri Boruto-chann.'' sapa Kaa-chan tersenyum manis sampai kadar maksimum. Boruto yang melihat hal aneh pada Kaa-chan nya perlahan mundur kebelakang.

''Hehe.. Kaa-chan cantik.''

''Kau pasti lebih cantik.'' jawab Hinata jahil sukses membuat Boruto mundur selangkah, sebuah seringaian dia lihat diwajah Naruto yang telah sukses menjadi gadis cantik dibelakang Hinata

''Huaaa Kaa-chaaaannnn.''

 **.**

 **.**

Hahaha aku puas sekali membuat fict ini. Membayangkan wajah Naruto dan Boruto yang menghadapi kehajilan Hinata karena mengidam ada yang sepaham denganku?

Baiklah ….

Sampai disini saja

Jaa…!

Tinggalkan jejak Review yaa

Watanabe Niko.


	2. Kesialan Sasuke

**Sebuah Sequel untuk readers**

Terima kasih kepada:

 **Guest, DrynAltera, Yami No Be, Engel beitrage, Indah605, Guest2, Uzuuchi007, Uchiha leo, Dani, Uzumaki Himeka, Blackeyes947, Yuna fu, Himekwaii, Guest3, Key Uzumaki, Enischan, IreneReiko-chan, Guest4, Hqhqhq, IU Yokina, Virgo Shaka Mia, Luqi Kimberly, Dewi chan, Followers sideboards of minyak.**

 **Dan semua Silent Reader.  
**.

Pojok balas Review: (Untuk yang Log in aku membalasnya di PM)

 **Guest :** Hahaha… aku saja geli, btw thanks for support aku persembahkan sequel ini untuk kalian semua

 **Guest :** GOGOGOO NARUHINA! *teriak pake gaya Rap Killer Bee. Hohoo

 **Dani :** ini aku buat sequelnya buat kalian My Love Reader hho… iya tak apa, hp low itu sudah takdir Tuhan (?) kan? Wkwkwk

 **Himekwaii :** Thanks ini sequelnya :*

 **Guest** : haha.. jangan dibayangin bisa2 aku dirasengan Naru-chan hihiii :*

 **Key Uzumaki** : boleh dong aku jungkilin lagi haha… but thanks udh review

 **Guest** : oke baiklah itu sebuah pendapatmu, tapi disini saya yang membuat fanfic dan tidak semua cerita harus menggunakan alur aslinya bukan? Tapi thanks sudah membaca dan meriview

 **Hqhqhq :** hohoo.. kau juga keren… but thanks

 **IU Yokina :** buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya kan? Haha

 **Dewi chan :** trimakasihh :* ini aku buat squel untuk kalian.

 **.**

''Kau harus memberiku hadiah.'' Sarada berdiri disamping ayahnya. Dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya. Sikap angkuh khas Uchiha. Lalu Sasuke menurunkan koran yang sedang dia baca, membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum sinis.

''Jangan bangga dulu Sarada. Aku bahkan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih hebat darimu.''

Sarada terkesiap. Masa iya ayahnya mendapatkan photo yang lebih darinya? Penasaran Sarada mendongak pada Smartphone milik Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus geli.

Disana terdapat duo Uzumaki yang tersenyum nista dengan memeluk sang ratu.  
Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sarada menahan tawanya.  
Melaikan penampilan Naruto dan Boruto yang jauh dari kata ''Lelaki'' Boruto nampak sangat manis dengan gaun berwarna merah muda kesukaan Sakura. Juga rambutnya yang diikat kecil dikedua sisi kepalanya. Kaki jenjang yang biasa tertutupi celana panjangnya kini terlihat sangat mulus karena dress pendek yang ia kenakan. Dress yang tampak berkelap-kelip juga pose Boruto yang menaruh jari telunjuknya dipipi kanan.

''Huahaha... Kau dapat dari mana itu Tou-san?'' tanya Sarada. Ekor matanya mengikuti jari telunjuk Sasuke dan menemukan akun twitter.

 **HinataHime Dengan kedua malaikatku. Bukankah mereka sangat cantik?**

Sarada tertawa lepas diikuti cekikikan Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

''Bahkan Hinata kalah cantik.'' celetuk nyonya Uchiha itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Pairing: NaruHina** **  
** **Rate: K+** **  
** **Warning: Typos, EYD hancur. deelel.** **  
** **No Flame masalah Pair karena ide ini milik saya. Jika membenci NH silahkan tekan tombol ''Back''**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto meringis melihat layar Smartphonenya. Cemas melanda si kepala kuning. Bukan tentang apa yang ia takutkan, tapi tentang harga dirinya. Merasa seluruh badannya lemas Boruto menarik kembali selimutnya, dikepalanya teringat kejadian nista kemarin.

Dan sekarang Sarada mengirimkan Screenshoot akun twitter milik Ibunya. Dan sebuah kata ejekan. Manik secerah biru langit itu bergeser gelisah. Rasanya ia ingin bolos sekolah. Setidaknya hari ini.

''Bolt bangun sayang, Kaa-chan sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu dan Tou-chan.'' suara yang begitu lembut itu menyapa gendang telinga Boruto. Tapi Boruto merasa jengkel untuk saat ini.

Cklek.

Hinata memasuki kamar anaknya yang terlihat gelap gulita. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Boruto lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya.

''Bangun sayang.''

''Ngghh~ Kaa-chan... Aku tidak enak badan.'' ujar Boruto, mendengar kata-kata Boruto, Hinata langsung panik dan menyentuh dahi Boruto namun tak menemukan panas apapun, Hinata tersenyum.

Kau sudah berani membohongi Kaa-chan?

 **.**

 ****  
Suasana pasar pagi itu sangat penuh manusia. Hinata yang memang saat ini mudah Lelah berkali-kali menyeka keringatnya. Manik pucatnya menemukan sahabat merah mudanya. Setengah berteriak gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

''Sa-sakura.''

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang tersenyum cerah, wanita bermata jade itu segera membayar belanjannya dan menyusul Hinata.

''Kau belanja apa Hinata?''

''Entahlah... Aku malas memasak, biar Naruto saja yang masak, aku bilang saja bawaan bayi nanti juga dia menurut haha.'' celetuk Hinata, Sakura tertawa geli dan mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu dan tanpa sengaja menceritakan taruhan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sarada.

''Jika saja saat itu kau tak upload foto kalian bertiga yang nista itu, Sasuke pasti pusing memikirkan hadiah untuk Sarada hihihii...'' mendengar cerita Sakura, Hinata ikut tertawa dan pasti beberapa dari temannya akan me-mention twitt itu, ah Hinata lupa mengeceknya.

''Bukankah mereka sangat cantik Saku-chan?'' tanya Hinata berbinar, Sakura mengangguk semangat lalu tiba-tiba Hinata menyeletukkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

''A-aku tiba-tiba i-ingin Naru dan Sa-Sasuke menjadi pa-pasangan Yaoi, ba-bantu aku Saku-chan.''

 **.** ****

 **.**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi melihat mention yang masuk di akunnya.

KibaInu: Haha HinataHime Naruto cantik sekali! Bolehkah aku menciumnya? Bagaimana NaruKeren?

HinataHime: Ti-tidak boleh... Yang bo-boleh mencium NaruKeren hanyalah UchihaSasuke.

UchihaSasuke: Apa maksudmu HinataHime ? Aku bisa muntah! Cukup dulu saja si Dobe menciumku. Sampai dunia kiamat itu tak akan terjadi!

ItaTampan: Oh My God! NaruKeren kau te-telah merebut ke-keperawanan UchihaSasuke? TIDAK!

KisameAkatsuki: Kau Nista sekali Itachi.

UchihaSakura: Suamiku... Kau berani berselingkuh dariku hmm? UchihaSasuke.

UchihaSasuke: DIAM!

Antara geli dan jengkel Naruto membalas semua mention itu satu per satu. Menjelaskan bahwa kenistaannya dan Boruto adalah keinginan bayi Hinata. Namun mereka semua hanya tertawa dan berkata pada Hinata untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ektrim. Naruto mengerang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya dan menyesupkan kepala kepundaknya. Aroma Lavender menyeruak dan Naruto tersenyum tahu betul siapa yang sedang memeluknya.

''Hime...''

''Aku merindukanmu.'' Hinata tersenyum dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Naruto, lelaki berkulit tan itu terdiam. Sebuah perasaan nyaman memenuhi hatinya. Di elusnya surai indigo itu dan mencium kening Hinata.

''Kau menginginkan sesuatu Hime?''

Berujar pelan Naruto mengelus helaian kesukaannya itu, Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto tersenyum, seaneh apapun permintaan Hinata ia akan berusaha memenuhi.

''A-aku ingin... Kau be-belanja pekaian renang Naru-kun.''

Tersenyum simpul Naruto mengangguk.

''Ta-tapi kau mengenakan Kimono.''

Pelan dan sangat lirih Naruto hanya mengusap wajahnya.

 **.** ****

 **.**

Disinilah dia terdampar, dengan sejuta senyum canggung dan kekhawatiran entah apa itu. Takut seseorang menenalinya dan derajatnya akan jatuh. Tapi apapun untuk Hinata akan aku lakukan! Batinnya. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, sangat pelan seolah takut seekor semut akan menabraknya dan dia tejatuh.

''Ada yang bisa saya bantu Hokage-sama?'' Ayame tersenyum tertahan apalagi melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat shock karena ia berhasil mengenalinya.

''A-apa kau tahu siapa aku Ayame?'' dahi Naruto berkeringat dan melirik kanan-kiri melihat sebagian warganya tersenyum maklum padanya.

Mengutuk dalam hatipun percuma. Naruto menatap pandulan dirinya yang mengenakan Kimono dan terlihat sangat anggun. Tersenyum kikuk Naruto mengikuti arah Ayame yang mengantarnya pada tempat baju renang 

**.** ****

 **.**

''Kumohon Sasuke-kun.''

''Tidak.''

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati saat mendapat jawaban yang sama hingga puluhan kali, ah mungkin jutaan kali. Sasuke pun jelas menolak keinginan istrinya.

 **Menjadi Seme dan dari seorang Naruto karena permintaan Hinata?**

Jelas TIDAK!

Tapi saat mata oniksnya melirik pada Sakura yang terdiam menunduk Sasuke menghela nafas.  
Mungkin ia harus mengalah untuk saat ini.

''Hanya sebagai permintaan maafku pada Hinata karena menjadikan suaminya taruhan kami ya. Bukan karena aku menyukainya.''

Iris jade itu melebar dan tersenyum senang. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya disana seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Menghela nafas sekali lagi Sasuke mengelus surai merah jambu itu.

 **.** ****

 **.**

''Naruto-kunn~''

Bola mata Naruto sukses terbelalak lebar, menatap sinis pada oniks yang berkaca-kaca didepannya. Belum lagi posisi lelaki itu yang berjongkok dan mencium tangannya. Naruto tahu. Sangat tahu dirinya mengenakan kimono. Tapi bukan berarti dirinya berganti gender. TIDAK! Naruto merasa frustasi.

''Me-menjauh!'' hardiknya. Tapi lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu malah bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu disaku kemejanya. Naruto menatap ngeri pada pandangan Sasuke yang terlihat penuh cinta padanya.

''Jangan-jangan selama ini. Di-dia menyimpan cinta untukku.'' batin Naruto, Hokage ke-7 itu menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, wajahnya nampak serius tanpa keraguan. Oh, Naruto tak bisa menahan tatapannya untuk dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat bibir Sasuke yang terlihat -seksi.

''A-aku sudah tidak perjaka Sasuke. To-tolong relakan aku dengan Hinata, kami su-sudah memiliki anak. Juga dirimu. Cinta kita biar tertanam di masalalu.''

Perempatan siku muncul didahi Sasuke dan mengumpat dalam hati. Apa maksud perkataan Naruto? Apa Naruto selama ini menyimpan perasaan untuknya? Jika bukan karena skenario inginnya Sasuke men-chidori Naruto, sudah menjadi Hokage pun tetap bodoh.

''Naru...'' Sasuke mendekat, oniksnya mengara pada sisi ruangan dimana terdapat Hinata yang menantikan adegan selanjutnya dan tersenyum lebar. Juga Sakura yang berusaha menahan gemuruh didadanya.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya. Lalu oniks itu menatap mata safir milik Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lalu Naruto menahan nafasnya. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

''Sa-sasu...''

''Naruto...''

''Suke...''

''Naru...''

''Su-aaww! Sakit!''

Kedua bola mata milik Naruto melebar, Sasuke sukses menggigit bibir seksi kebanggaannya dengan dahsyat. Lalu saat hendak mengeluarkan nada protes. Bibir Naruto bungkam saat melihat semburat merah yang samar dipipi Sasuke. Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke kembali pada wajah datarnya.

''Bodoh.''

''Kau yang bodoh! Seenaknya menggigitku! Padahal tadi kau ingin menciumku kan karena terpesona oleh bibir seksiku.''

''Itu skenario, Dobe!''

''Kau... Bodoh!''

''Kau!''

''Kau!''

''Kalian.''

Mereka menoleh dan menatap kaget pada Sarada dan Boruto. Bukan pada kedua bocah jahil itu, melainkan pada sesuatu di kamera milik Naruto.

Ya. Terlihat jelas dari Samping mereka hendak berciuman.  
Masing-masing bola mata itu melebar dan disertai cekikikan geli dari istri-istri mereka. Dengan kompak mereka berteriak.

''Bolt!''

''Sarada!''

''Hahahaaa...''

 **FINISH.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haha… aku tahu ini sangaaattt NISTA! Tapi rasanya ingin sekali aku menjadikan SasuNaru sebuah pasangan YAOI tapi hati ini menolak huhuu T_T

Baiklah… review kalian adalah semangatku

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Itachi

**Hinata dan kejahilannya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah Sasuke, Kini Itachi lah yang harus menjadi korban Hinata. Dan dia benar-benar menikmatinya**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL LAGI (?) LOOHH?**

 **.**

 **THANKS kepada;**

 **Yudi Arata;** dan kali in datang lagi hohooo, **Geenndu;** hidup NHSS! YEEYYY! Begitu mudah menjatuhkan harga diri si wajah datar bukan? Wkwkwkk, **Ikalutfi97;** tidak hanya Naruto yang NISTA hohoooo... **;** hei bung lidahku terpeleset membaca nick mu haha.. ini bukan YAOI ya, kutekankan sekali lagi, **;** terima kasih juga sudah meriview, sukurlah bebannya telah hancur setelah membaca ini (?) oke ini lanjutannya, **Yudi;** and thanks for your review :* **BlackEyes947;** hahaha aku pun rasanya akan tertawa tiada henti, belum lagi Sakura yang ikut2an Hinata haha, **Virgo shaka mia;** hai bebb :* *hug wow! Kau sudah berapa bulan hingga aku harus bertanggung jawab? Hahaha lol just kidd, aku mau semua jempolmu lohh.. but thanks for your review **IreneReiko-chan;** yakk.. naruto tergoda, apa ada sesuatu sebenanrnya diantara mereka? Siapa yang tahu? Hanya Allah dan Naruto yang tahu *dirasenggan Naruto, **Guest;** ini sudah lanjut , **Dani906;** kamu ngeriview apa cerita? Ya Tuhan... panjang amat haha... but ini hasil dari paksaanmu (?) **Luqi kimberly;** hinata bekerja sama denganku hohooo **Byakugan no hime;** jika lahir anaknya seperti apa ya haha, **LavenMick Amanda;** jangan bilang2 kalau Sasuke pppfffttt hahahaa.. iya anaknya namanya Boruto atau bolt, apa aku salah tulis?, **Gyuumin4Ever;** hoho thanksss, **sisuo;** misteri yang tidak akan terpecahkan laalaa, **uzuhyuuga;** pipu pipu? Lol XDD **lolo;** ini sudah upp :*

 **.**

 **Aku gak nyangka sumpah bisa dapat banyak review di sini, alhamdulilahhh... dan kini aku persembahkan satu lagi untuk kalian reader tercinta.**

 **.**

"Jika kau tidak memilihku, akan aku pastikan besok pagi rambutmu berhias permen karet yang sedang aku kunyah ini." Ancam Sasuke sambil mengunyah permen karetnya dan membuat gelembung besar seraya mendekatkan ke kepala Itachi, Itachi menyentuh rambutnya dan menatap horror Sasuke.

Juga Naruto yang mengancamnya,

"Jika kau memilih si Sasuke aku pastikan Neji lah pemenang kontes rambut tercantik di Tokyo, kontes yang dimenangkan Neji 5 kali berturut-turut, dan kau kembali kalah." Dan Itachi sukses membelalak dengan tidak elit sampai air liurnya hampir menetes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing; NaruHina, SasuSaku dan Itachi si jomblo abadi.**

 **Rate; T**

 **WARNING;**

 **AU, OOC, EYD Hancur, banjir tawa, deelel.**

 **DONT LIKE DONK READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka mengelilingi meja, ada Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura dan dua bocah yang bersembunyi di belakang Hinata untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari masing-masing papanya, Sarada dan Boruto.

"Jadi ada apa kalian memanggilku kemari?"

Dengan wajah sok stoicnya, Itachi menompang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan iris oniksnya menatap sekeliling pada penghuni yang mengelilingi meja tersebut, Hinata yag cekikikan mendengar celoteh dua anak kecil di belakangnya, Sakura yang cengengesan padanya, Naruto dan Sasuke yang menyebar aura membunuh pada bocah nakal di belakang Hinata, dia menggeleng.

"Jadi begini Itachi- _nii."_ Hinata berdehem dan mengatur nafasnya namun sesekali dia tertawa tertahan, kemudian manik pucatnya menatap Itachi yang memandang bosan. "Kami telah menyiapkan hadiah berupa foto nista SasuNaru, dan jika salah satu dari mereka ingin mendapatkan foto ini mereka harus berhasil mengambil hatimu dan membuatmu menyerahkan foto ini pada salah satu dari mereka." Hinata menjelaskan, Naruto dan Sasuke cengo hendak protes tapi Sakura menatap tajam mereka membuat nyali mereka ciut.

"Jika kalian menolak─" Hinata menatap manik oniks dan safir itu bergantian "─aku akan menyebarkan foto ini seperti kejadian tempo hari." Ujarnya melanjutkan dan tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto mematung juga Sasuke yang menjambak keras rambut gaya spikenya. Itachi mengangkat tangan, dan dia membuka mulutnya sampai tiba-tiba.

 **Mmee eeeoongg**

"Huwaaa..." Sasuke berteriak diikuti yang lainnya namun mereka bukan kaget karena suara kucing yang tiba-tiba itu melainkan karena suara Sasuke sendiri Mereka melotot kaget terlebih Sasuke yang membenci kucing, lelaki bermata oniks itu segera memeluk Naruto ang kebetulan ada di sampingnya sambil meracau tidak jelas "U-usir Kucingnya Narutooooo."

"Huahahahhahaaaa." Itachi tertawa nista sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pasangan yang sedang berpelukan mesra itu di tambah cekikikan Hinata yang membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke saling pandang dan─

Muncul semburat merah dimasing-masing pipi mereka.

 **KLIIKK!**

"Asikk _Kaa-chaaannn_ aku dapat foto mereka lagiiiii" teriak Boruto seraya meloncat-loncat dan buru-buru Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto hingga lelaki itu terjatuh dengan tidak elit, "Kau." Geram Naruto, namun Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, dan Itachi berhenti tertawa.

"Itu suara SMS dari Hpku, _baka otoutou._ " Setelahnya Itachi mendapat deathglare gratis dari adik tercintanya, dia nyengir dan malah membaca pesan yang masuk di hpnya.

From; Hinata Istri Naruto

Jangan mencoba-coba menolak, jika kau menolak akan aku sebarkan gossip bahwa kau sering mengikuti ajang kecantikan dan selalu gagal, lagipula kau harusnya senang bahwa adikmu tercinta akan mengejar-ngejarmu kan?

Ya. Itachi tersenyum dalam hati membayangkan adiknya akan mengejar-ngejarnya layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, tersenyum padanya, membelai rambut kebanggaanya, tidur dipangkuannya hingga berci─seketika Sakura men-Shannaro bayangan indah Itachi.

"Baiklah, kapan akan dimulai Hinata?" tanya Itachi, dan Hinata juga Sakura saling pandang lalu tersenyum, "Sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kali ini kenapa kau mengejar-ngejarku _baka aniki_?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Itachi yang sedang tengkurap di atas ranjang miliknya, dia tersenyum dan Sasuke menggeleng pelan saat Itachi mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh ia mendekat.

"Ayo dong rayu aku kalau tidak aku akan menyebarkan ini." Ancam Itachi seraya meraih sebuah handycame dan memutar video yang membuat Sasuke sebal sekaligus malu, di sana, Sasuke sedang menangis karena Itachi melarangnya mengikuti dirinya yang akan pergi misi, saat itu Sasuke menangis dan mengusap ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya hingga merata pada pipinya, ya, itu menjijikkan dan jika tersebar maka─jatuhlah harga dirinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menaiki ranjang dimana Itachi sedang tengkurap lalu dia meraih kedua tangan Itachi dan menampilkan jurus andalannya, _puppy eye_

" _Aniki,_ pilih aku ya, jangan sibodoh itu." Rayu Sasuke sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kakaknya. Itachi menyeringai dan menatap oniks yang sama dengannya,

"Belai dulu rambut _aniki,_ maka _aniki_ akan memilihmu."

Dalam hati Sasuke menggerutu berdecak kesal, dikasih jantung minta ampela (?) loh?

"Ck, banyak maunya." Gerutu Sasuke dan dia mencelos, "Yasudah jika kau tidak memilihku, kupastikan besok rambut indahmu itu akan terhias permen karet yang sedang aku kunyah ini." Ujar Sasuke sedang Itachi menatap horror dan segera menyingkir jauh-jauh dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau jahat Otou-tou." Lirih Itachi sedang Sasuke tersenyum miring, setelahnya dia yakin kalau kakaknya itu akan langsung memilih dirinya seraya tersenyum congkak dia meninggalkan Itachi dengan surau hitam yang mengelilinginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lantas... kini apa yang kau lakukan di rumah kami?" tanya Naruto saat menatap seonggok manusia yang terdampar di karpet ruang keluarganya, dia nyengir dan membuat Naruto seolah-oleh ingin menarik rambut panjangnya.

"Aku diusir Sasuke." Singkat, padat dan jelas. Membuat Naruto, Hinata serta Boruto cengo dan diam bagai detik jam berhenti seketika.

"Kenapa, paman?" tanya Boruto mendekati Itachi dan duduk di pangkuannya, ya Itachi memang menyukai kala ia dekat dengan keluarga Uzumaki itu, Hinata ikut mendekati Itachi dan duduk di sampingnya seraya menaruh kue lapis beserta es kelapa namun saat Itachi ingin mencomotnya dia malah mendapatkan deathglare dari Hinata dan Naruto yang terkekeh.

"Jangan harap dia memberikanmu makanannya, aku saja di gampar habis-habisan." Kekeh Naruto sedang Itachi hanya sweetdrop di tempat.

"Boruto-kunnn... masa Sasuke bodoh itu ingin menaruh permen karet di rambut kebanggaanku iniii." Jerit Itachi sambil merangkul tubuh Boruto dan memeluknya erat hingga bocah itu hampir kehilangan napas. "LE-VAS-KHAAANN." Kata Boruto dan seketika Itachi melepas pelukannya dan menatap bodoh pada bocah yang sedang menghirup dalam-dalam udara mengembalikan jantungnya yang sempat kempes itu.

"Hei hidungmu kembang-kempis hahahaaa" teriak Itachi sambil guling-guling melihat Boruto dan seketika bocah itu jengkel lalu meraih gunting dan mengacungkan pada Itachi.

"Diam atau─"

"Aku mengalah, baiklah aku ingin menginap boleh?" ujar Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menatap polos pada ketiga orang yang mentap berbeda-beda kearahnya itu. Dia nyengir lalu Hinata meraih rambutnya.

"Kau memakai shampo apa? Sepertinya halus, tapi lebih halus milik Neji." Pujian dan Hinaan meluncur tanpa permisi membuat Itachi yang semula berwajah cerah kini muram seperti sedang mati lampu.

"Ah iya, kau harus memilihku Itachi─" Naruto berfikir sesaat dan Itachi menyela

"Tapi─"

"─Kalau menolak aku aku pastikan Neji lah pemenang kontes rambut tercantik di Tokyo, kontes yang dimenangkan Neji 5 kali berturut-turut, dan kau kembali kalah." Kata Naruto menyeringai dan kembali membuat Itachi cengo.

"Jika aku memilihmu maka? Aku akan menang kontes impianku itu?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap berbinar-binar pada Naruto, sedang Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di depan dagu dan menatap langit-langit "Sepertinya begitu."

"Akan aku fikirkaaaannn!" teriak Itachi lalu berlari keluar kamar dan salto-salto ria kemudian Hinata berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya lalu mengunci.

Tinggallah kini Itachi yang menatap polos pintu rumah Uzumaki yang terkunci rapat itu,

"Kenapa dikunci Hinataaaaaaa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ayah mengancamnya seperti itu?" tanya Sarada sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang memainkan sebuah game di laptopnya, dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sarada terdiam lalu tiba-tiba berkata "Kau punya rasa ya sama Hokage itu?"

Bluushhhh

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas dan segera menatap pada Sarada yang nyengir dan menampilkan pose dengan kedua jari telunjuk yang mengacung di samping wajahnya. Dia menggeleng kuat.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin."

"Kau tidak perlu gelagapan seperti itu Ayah." Sarada mengakhiri kalimatnya dan berjalan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berdebat dengan perasan di hatinya.

Aku menyukai Naruto? Bencana apa yang akan aku terima? Dia meringis pasrah

Sedang di tempat lain Hinata sedang tiduran di atas perut Naruto dan sedang tertawa membaca mention di twitternya, Naruto sendiri hanya mengelus rambut Hinata dan perutnya yang semakin besar, dia berfikir masih dalam kandungan saja semua kerepotan bagaimana jika sudah lahir? Ah Naruto menunggu kedatangan hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka kembali berkumpul dengan ketegangan yang ada, Itachi menatap mereka satu per satu lalu terdiam, tiada lagi canda tawa yang hadir di wajah maniaknya bahkan Boruto nampak asing pada Itachi hingga seseorang datang kepada mereka.

"Neji." Kata mereka bersamaan kala melihat Neji yang berjalan mendekat kearah Itachi dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Lalu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tajam lalu beralih lembut pada Hinata.

"Maaf nona, foto yang ada pada Itachi aku bakar, dia menceritakan semuanya padaku bahwa dia harus memilih salah satu dari lelaki ini, dia frustasi dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Dan kau Sasuke, bukannya kau sudah memiliki Sakura dan Sarada? Apa yang ada di otakmu? Sedang kau Naruto? Kau Hokage dengan level paling rendah dalam sejarah, awas kau menyelingkuhi adikku, kutekankan pada kalian Itachi memilihku, bye!" setelah pidato panjangnya Neji mengibas rambut kebanggaannya dan berlalu dari sana seraya menyeret Itachi.

Mereka sukses bengong dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun hingga Sakura dan Hinata tertawa bersama diiringi hembusan nafas dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dia cemburu dan salah faham." Kata Naruto terkekeh sedang di sampingnya Sasuke menutupi sebelah wajahnya sambil menghela napas, lagi.

"Untung dia bodoh."

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, ini benar-benar Finish dan maaf kalau ini mengecewakan. Review kalian adalah dukungan untukku agar kembali membawa fict Humor lagi, ada yang setuju jika aku membuat humor dengan main character Anggota AKATSUKI?**

 **Kasih pendapat kalian yaa...**

 **Arigatou dan Jaaaaaaa**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **Watanabe Niko**


End file.
